


Power Cut

by Jenwryn



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was strange, the difference it made, now that he was here...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Cut

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tokyoghoststory. :)

Mello's flat has been shit-poor quality right from the get-go. The plumbing made noises like a constipated ghost, the gas stove only worked on odd days (and never on Christmas), and the electricty had the annoying-as-hell habit of going out at _the _most singularly inopportune moments known to mankind. It had regularly made him want to shoot things or, at the very least, break a plate or two.

But.

It was strange the difference it made now that _he _was here, here amongst Mello's things, amongst Mello's _sheets_, bare shoulders bathed in the alien green light of the take-away across the road, and own mouth pressed against _his _abdomen, and trailing southwards.

_("Why don't you just move out of this rathole? It's not like you can't afford it now. And every time I'm about to complete a level, zbam, the power's out. It's sending me crazy. And I'm bored."_

"...I'm sure I can think of something for us to do.")

Nowadays Mello _likes_ it when the power goes out.


End file.
